


The Pinkie Side

by AshesGleamandGlow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is Not the Chosen One, Drabble, Dubious Science, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesGleamandGlow/pseuds/AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: When a young filly happens across a crashed ship deep within the Everfree Forest, the future of the galaxy shifts quite suddenly and rather unexpectedly. One has to wonder, though. Is the galaxy even prepared for the introduction of the Super Party Pony on the galactic scale?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Pinkie Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble fic, meaning chapter lengths and upload times will vary, sometimes quite drastically. There will also, at times, be some rather large time skips, either within or between chapters. I'll try to keep each chapter in a chronological order, but part of the reason I'm writing this as a drabble fic is because I have very little control over my muse, the fickle mistress that it is.
> 
> This is the brainchild of myself, my two younger sisters, and my mother. None of us have seen, read, or heard of any other fics of this particular crossover, so anything that resembles another fic from this particular crossover is entirely coincidental!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only that which is my own original content; anything belonging to Hasbro, Lucas Films, Disney, or the authors of any books, comic books, or graphic novels for either My Little Pony or Star Wars is not mine and I do not intend to make any money off of using it in this manner. Tl;DR, if you recognize it, it's most likely not mine, if you don't, it's probably still not mine, but also might be mine.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Ponyville, a perfect day for a picnic with friends, and that was exactly what Pinkamena Diane Pie was doing. She was a proud Party Pony, and any good party pony knew that not everypony enjoyed exceedingly extravagant parties more than once a week. Knowing that a few of her closest, most bestest friends in the whole entire world, no, the entire _galaxy_ , fell into that very category, she was more than willing to throw plenty of much smaller and more discrete parties such as picnics for them the rest of the week. She'd already had her extravagant super party that week, having thrown one in celebration of Twilight finally declaring belief in her Pinkie Sense just four days prior, so a nice, calm, and carefully fun picnic it was. Applejack had brought some of her family's fritters, cobbler, and juice to supplement her own offerings of pudding pies, cupcakes, muffins, and cookies, Rarity was taking some last-minute measurements of Fluttershy's and Rainbow's wings for their dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala, and Twilight was dictating another letter to Spike for Princess Celestia, detailing another one of her recently learned friendship lessons.

Pinkie smiled a large, happy smile, feeling utterly content with her life right then, when she began to feel a familiar sensation start to build in her bones. Her smile became fixed as she tried to fight the feeling off, crying mentally, _No, please no, it's too soon! I'm not ready for another-_

All conversation screeched to a halt as Pinkie suddenly released a full body shudder that lasted for a good few seconds. As the shudder came to an end, Pinkie huffed a mental sigh, thinking to the universe, _Alright, fine, you win. I'll go, I'll go! Just tell me where I'm going, first, please? And how long I'll be gone?_

Twilight had just opened her mouth to speak, face twisted just slightly in worry, when Pinkie released yet another full body shudder, this time longer and more intense, ending with a brightly grinning Pinkie Pie. Again, Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even make a sound, Pinkie had shoved a muffin into it, hopping to her hooves in brightly glowing excitement. Honestly, it was kinda amazing she hadn't started vibrating from how visibly excited she was, if not outright bouncing.

"Sorry, girls, no time to chat, I've got a real doozy of a week ahead of me and no time to waste! Be back in time for the gala, have fun, and don't forget, in twelve days, it's Lyra's seven month anniversary of rediscovering her old childhood best friend! Bye!" Pinkie called as she bounced off to pack her bags. It was finally time!

\------★

Darth Maul had to admit, even through the heady thrill of the dark side and the anticipation of offing at least one of the two Jedi he was facing, the Jedi Order knew how to train their acolytes. He hadn't had to work this hard in a fight in years, and as invigorating as it was, he was starting to tire quicker than he'd planned. He wasn't as bad off as his current opponent, which he took a great deal of pride in, but if he wasn't careful-

A new, unfamiliar, _cloaked_ , Force presence had suddenly joined them within the reactor shaft, and both Maul and the Jedi Master halted their fight as their gazes snapped, in sync, to the cloaked being that hadn't, _couldn't_ have been there just seconds prior. Standing, or he _thought_ they were standing, just paces away, was a figure wearing a dark robe and cloak combination that most certainly were not Jedi in style, the large hood drawn up and casting deep shadows onto the being's face, showing only the lower half of a pink face, mouth set in a maniacal grin that was all teeth. The being shifted slightly, and Maul came to the sudden realization that the being _had_ , in fact, been there when he and the Jedi Master came in; the two of them had been so caught up in their fight that the being's outrageous skill at cloaking their presence in the Force had allowed them to blend into the background seamlessly until they _fidgeted_ of all things.

So caught up in his wary (and incredulous, he always tried to be honest with himself when there was no harm in doing so) inspection of the figure in dark _non-Jedi_ robes, Maul twitched when an unexpectedly high pitched _female_ sounding voice came from within the depths of the heavily shadowed hood, a rather fast paced, almost recognizable language pouring from the mouth that had held the menacing smile only moments ago. The being (you know what? He was tired of thinking of them as "the being." They sounded female and he couldn't exactly _ask_ them such an inane question at the moment, now could he? If he was wrong, well, he'd cross that bridge when it came. Point being, "the being" was, henceforth, going to be mentally referred to using feminine pronouns unless and until he was corrected) kept up her rapid spewage of what he hoped was an actual, known language for almost five minutes, slowly creeping closer to the two of them at just the right pace that, had he been anyone else, he probably wouldn't have even noticed until she was right in his face.

Maul chanced a glance at the Jedi next to him and took pleasure from the fact that he was just as baffled and unnerved by their unexpected companion as he was, if not more. If the Jedi hadn't known she was there, then they were obviously not allies, which was good; for him.

That was before she pulled a lightsaber out from nowhere somehow and ignited it before _waving it around in their faces_ . It didn't matter that it was just as red as his own, or that it was apparently being held by a _pink_ hairlike appendage, she was now armed and that made her a threat. Again, in sync with the Jedi Master, Maul turned to face her, bringing his lightstaff up in a defensive block that would allow him to easily switch to offensive as needed. Confusingly, though, she suddenly froze and stopped speaking before turning her _red red red_ lightsaber off and putting it away somewhere out of sight. When she started speaking again, she was just slightly more understandable, in that she was speaking slow enough that he could pick out a few recognizable words of Basic, albeit with a rather archaic accent added to them. All Maul was able to pick out among the slower, more pointed slew of speech was "rude," "not," "fun," and something "sword," which he took meant lightsaber.

Then suddenly, his lightstaff was yanked from his hands in a surprising show of strength, and the being who was now in possession of it seemed to be spinning it around like it was a propeller. It shouldn't have worked like one, since the blades weighed essentially nothing, and yet somehow, it _was_ working. She was actively _hovering_ in place from the speed of the lightstaff's rotations. Her speech was back to its fast-paced, unintelligible speed once she was hovering, and her _still cloaked_ Force presence seemed to press down on him, heavy in the telltale way of self-taught Force users nearly everywhere.

It was only after her cloaked Force presence had completely disappeared that he realized two very important things, followed by another, arguably more important, thing. The first was that his _lightstaff_ , his _weapon_ and his _life_ , was very much still not in his hands, which meant she really had taken it and left. The next was following along those same lines, _she'd left by flying up the reactor shaft, using his lightstaff as a karking propeller blade_. Such a thing was practically unheard of! She hadn't even jumped, she just started spinning his lightstaff insanely fast with another of her pink, hairlike appendages, lifted off the ground with an ease that reeked of the Force, and then used her _own_ spinning lightsaber to _stabilize_ and _steer_ at the _exact_ _same time_. Next thing he knew, she was gone, her Force presence lingering long after she was gone despite it still being heavily cloaked.

Of course, the last thing he noticed after she left was the fact that, without his lightstaff, he was rather ill equipped to be facing two armed Jedi, nevermind the fact one was thoroughly exhausted and the other was still just a naive apprentice. That realization came from the clearing of the younger one's throat, drawing attention to the fact that he, Darth Maul, Lord Sidious's chosen apprentice, was well and truly karked. He truly despised the Jedi, and he hated being surrounded by them even more. The fact he was unarmed and they weren't even the ones who had his lightstaff just made things even worse, in his mind.


End file.
